Tailor Shop of Horrors
by YumiStar
Summary: Leon loves Cloud. In fact, he loves him so much, that he made a special Kimono to wear just for him! So, why does Cloud act like they never met? LxC Published: 03-06-10 Updated: 06-09-10


**YumiStar Here! :D **

**First off, Yes, I will be getting to make my other stories Chapter's, because I think I'm getting more and more outta my slump!**

**Anyway, I've been listening to VOCALOID songs lately, and I found this Megurine Luka one I REAAAALLLLY like! So I OBVIOUSLY had to turn it into a fanfic...and, le gasp, it's a horror fic.**

**THA FUCK?**

**Since when do I write horror stories? Well, whatever! ENJOY!**

_**DISCLAIMER:**__I hate these things! I mean, it's obvious that I don't own squat if I'm postin' this shit on this site! D: Oh, this thing takes place in the Edo period or...whatever. :T_

_Warnings:_Crazy OOC!Lion, character death, Male Sex scenes, mentions of necrophilia, and VOCALOID slowly taking over the world.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_**Tailor Shop Of Horrors**_

_[Let's start our work shall we?]_

Once upon a time, there was a man named Squall Leonhart. His family was very skilled with scissors and threads, and they even opened their own tailoring shop, so the people of Radiant Garden could have fine Kimonos to wear.

Though as talented as the Leonharts were when it came to sewing, it seems that nothing but misfortune fell upon them.

Squall was 5 years old when his sister decided she wanted to live in the city of Hollow Bastion with a man who obviously didn't love her. He had different woman for his wifes, and it disgusted the Leonharts.

Squall decided then that he would never be as blinded as his sister.

Around age 13, Squall's father was killed when he was walking back home, after a late night at the bar. A man with a hidden knife decided that he had more money than the other man walking the street.

Squall decided he would never drink that day.

And when he finally turned 18, Squall's mother was taken from him. She simply died of a illness that seemed to pass over the village.

Now at the young age of 21, Squall Leonhart, now know as Leon, still ran the tailoring shop that his family had opened decades ago. Alone as he was, he never minded. There we're plenty of customers to greet him hello. Even his next door neighbor would bring over some Oden when he forgot to go grocery shopping at one point.

**In the corner of Radiant Garden **

**Is a young man who owns a Tailoring shop **

**With a good attitude and a fine skill **

**He is the talk of the neighborhood**

Then he met that man.

The gorgeous blond haired man with aquamarine eyes.

He would always wave to Leon when he passed by, and Leon would shyly wave back.

Then out of nowhere, the blond man asked him to marry him! Leon was overjoyed, and said yes.

Though it seems that the misfortune that usually followed the Leonhart's finally reached Leon.

Though they we're married, his husband, Cloud, would never come home to him. Leon figures that maybe the fight that they had might have something to with it, so he decided to go apologize to him.

_'I didn't mean any of those things that I said to him' _Leon thought, when he walked down the street, hoping to find his beloved Cloud, _'It's just that I'm so used to just making kimonos without criticisms...wait...'_

Leon stopped in his tracks, and saw Cloud, his Cloud, flirting with a tall-silvered haired man.

_'Why...why...why would he...?'_ Leon thought, the tears falling down his cheeks. He didn't want to see that.

Turning around, he ran back to his little tailor shop. When he reached home, still crying, he brought out his sewing gear, and grabbed some random fabrics. When he was upset, he would always work on a new project to get his mind off things.

Carefully cutting the blue fabric, Leon let's his thoughts wander.

_'Why...why...why...?'_ Leon kept thinking, _'He married me because he loves me, right? And if he loves me, he wouldn't need to flirt with other guys, right...right?'_

**What was always on his mind was **

**His lovely person's unfaithful attitude **

**"Even though he has someone like me,**

**He never comes home."**

Too caught up in his thoughts, his hand slipped, and he cut the fabric wrong. Instantly forgetting why he was crying, and fussing over his amateur mistake, Leon quickly brought out the same fabric again, and did his best to fix the mistake.

_'I can't worry about it now...'_ Leon thought, _'Besides...he use to flirt with people for a long time. He just needs to get it out of his system'_

Leon nodded to this thought, and continued working on his newest kimono.

**But I have to concentrate on my work **

**I carry my scissors in one hand **

**The sewing scissors my mother used to use **

**The more you sharpen it the better it cuts**

He worked til he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, and fell asleep at his work station.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

It was a brilliant day here in Radiant Garden. So much, in fact, that Leon decided to take a stroll instead of work on his project that he had started for some reason.

He normally makes a new project like the one he woke up to when he's stressed. But he shouldn't be stressed. Not after his husband decided to come home, and showed him just how much he loved him.

Leon blushed. He couldn't believe he had done the naughty already with Cloud. He smiled a little to himself, and kept walking towards the market place...

However, he stopped in his tracks when he saw Cloud talking to a woman with long brown hair.

**The neighborhood's the same as always **

**Such a calm and peaceful life **

**I saw him today at the main street **

**Who is that girl next to you?**

_'Cloud...how could you...'_ Leon teared up again, watching them.

They seemed to be friendly...a little _too _friendly. Was it just Leon, or was Cloud's eyes looking downwards a little too much near the woman's cleavage? And Leon wanted to murder whoever made that kimono!

That entire thing, while it fitted the lady, was a terrible wrong color for her! Especially bright red like that! They should have used a darker color of the shade.

And they call themselves tailors! _PAH!_

But Cloud must like it, because he decided to embrace the strange woman.

He couldn't take anymore, and ran home again, crying.

**With a red kimono suiting her well **

**You seem friendly with that beautiful woman **

**I couldn't stand that sight **

**So I turned and left that place**

Leon wasn't sure why he decided to take detour when he was running home.

That walk through the alley's in the market place did him no good...it just brought the horrible memory back.

Letting his tears fall, he brought out the project he was working on, and continued on it.

**I have to concentrate on my work **

**I carry my scissors in one hand **

**I wet my cheeks with tears **

**And tailor the kimono in front of me**

_'Maybe he'll come home and explain to me why he was with that woman today...'_ thought Leon, while carefully sewing up the red kimono.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

"Oh, my!" Leon whispered to himself while reading the news posted on the bulletin, "A girl was found dead on the outskirts of town?"

The picture in front of him showed that the girl was stabbed not only in the chest, but multiple times in the face.

"I hope Cloud knows about this..." he whispered to himself, "I should go warn him...after all, he not only cooked that wonderful meal of Tonkatsu last night..."

While looking for his husband, Leon blushed again, _'He made love to me again...'_

_**[Flashback]**_

_Leon's tailor door opened suddenly, startling him. Turning around, he smiled brightly at his husband._

_"Cloud, you came home!" said Leon._

_Cloud smiled at him, while he closed the sliding door, and removing his shoes, "Yes, I did Leon" Cloud said to him "I'm sorry I don't come home for days at time, but it's sometimes happens with work."_

_Leon got up, and hugged him, "It's okay, I understand...your here now. That's what matters most right now."_

_Cloud hugged him back, "Thank you Leon. How about I make us some Tonkatsu for dinner?"_

_"Really?" asked Leon._

_"Of course. It's the least I could do for putting up with me."_

_Leon just smiled, and kissed him on the lips._

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_After dinner, the two went to the room that they shared. Sitting on the edge of bed, Leon moaned slightly when Cloud slowly trailed his hands up Leon's body from behind._

_"Ah-ah-Cloud, Ah-wait, please..." Leon moaned._

_Cloud halted his hands and looked at Leon in concern, "What's wrong, Leon?"_

_"It's just that..." Leon started, "I saw you with a woman today...and you seemed to be close...and, well..."_

_"Oh, don't worry about her. She's just a friend...nothing more." said Cloud._

_"You swear?"_

_"I swear on my own life, Leon"_

_Leon smiled, and continued kissing Cloud, who undressed him._

_When they we're both undressed, Cloud entered Leon as gently as possible, and mad love to him again._

_**[End flashback]**_

Leon smiled at the memory. When he reached the bridge that lead out of the town, he stopped in his tracks, shocked.

Cloud was on the bridge...with another woman.

**The neighborhood seems to be uneasy today **

**Looks like there was a crime **

**I saw him today in front of the bridge **

**Who was that girl next to him?**

_'Cloud...why...I thought you loved me...' _Leon thought, watching the two. Cloud seemed to be upset over something, and was crying softly. The girl in the pink kimono, and beautiful light brown hair, hand her hand on his back trying to comfort him. And this time, Leon didn't want to kill the tailor that made the kimono.

The kimono was fine...BUT THAT SASH! _OH-MY-FUCKING-GOD!_ THAT Green Sash _SO_ did not match that pink kimono.

But I guess Cloud like that sash, because he turned and thanked the girl, and softly kissed her on the forehead.

Not being able to take any more, he ran back towards the marketplace, and back to his little tailor shop.

**He looked depressed today and next to him **

**That girl with the beautiful hair was comforting him **

**That green sash looks good on her **

**Ah, so that's the type of girl you like**

Returning home a little late, Leon brought out his sewing kit again, and started to work on his project again, still upset. That walk in the woods did nothing to calm his nerves.

Figures that sewing the green sash that seemed to have been damaged last night would give him comfort. He was a tailor, after all.

**But I have to concentrate on my work **

**I carry my scissors with one hand **

**With my red swollen eyes **

**I start fixing the sash**

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

"Oh my!" Leon whispered to himself, "There's been another murder!"

On the bulletin board, there was a picture of a young girl being stabbed multiple times in her chest and her face was also stabbed through.

"I hope Cloud reads this soon.." Leon thought, continuing his way to the hairpin shop. He needed to go through their selection, and find one to go with his project. Though, on his way, he couldn't stop thinking about Cloud.

They had had another fight, and Leon said some pretty mean things.

_'I hope he decides to come home tonight...I haven't seen him for a while...'_

When he came up to the hairpin shop, however, Leon stopped, and was shocked.

There was Cloud...with a Girl who seemed 2 times younger than him.

**The neighborhood is growing restless **

**Looks like there was another crime **

**I saw him today in front of the Hairpin shop **

**Who was that girl next to him?**

_'Oh, Cloud...this is...this is a lot worse than the other two!'_ thought Leon, not crying this time, but looking at the two with disgust.

And not only over the fact that the yellow kimono didn't do the short browned haired girl any justice...but it seems that Cloud was really happy with this one.

Handing her a yellow hairpin to go with her kimono, it was obvious that Cloud was _really _happy with this one.

Not wanting to go near them at all, he turned around and fumed back towards his little tailor shop.

**To that girl who seemed too young **

**He bought a yellow hairpin for her **

**What do you think you're doing?**

**You really are indiscriminate**

Getting home late, Leon brought out his sewing set, and tried to finishing his project. Though, he noticed something odd about his late mother's scissors.

They we're a dark red.

Last he checked, they were always a brilliant grey like his eyes...maybe he had imagined them being grey?

Shrugging it off, he finished the rest of the kimono.

**But I have to concentrate on my work **

**I carry my scissors in one hand **

**That's strange, were my scissors this color?**

**I work hard again today**

It was midnight when he finished the kimono. He beamed, and brought his bag closer to him. Reaching in, he took out the hairpin he almost forgot to get for some reason.

With this hairpin, his project would be complete, and then he go find his husband, who's neglected to come home at all these past few years...

**I've finally finished my work **

**If you're not going to come to me **

**Then I'll come meet you**

_**'Red kimono'**_

Leon dressed in the bright red kimono, obviously meant for women, but it fit him just fine...

_**'Green sash'**_

He found a way to tie the green sash right, even though he could barely see behind him...

_**'Yellow hairpin'**_

**I put in my hair**

Putting his hair up in the shape up a bun as best as he could, Leon slipped the hairpin into the bun to keep it up.

Moving towards the mirror, Leon beamed and twirled around.

It was perfect. Now Cloud would only have eyes for him.

Moving towards the sliding door, Leon headed out to find Cloud. He wandered the streets of Radiant Garden, and before long, he found Cloud.

Cloud saw him, and started to walk in his direction to him.

Leon beamed on the 's coming towards him!

**I've become the type of Person you like**

Does that mean he likes it?

**How is it?**  
**Aren't I beautiful?**

Then Cloud spoke to him.

"Miss, I think you should head home." Cloud said to him, "There is a killer on the loose, and I plan on catching him..."

Leon's heart broke.

Did he not like his new look?

But this was what he liked, right?

This was why he went out and...wait. When did he even buy anything?

This Red kimono looked familiar...

_**With a red kimono suiting her well**_

Leon grabbed his head in pain, seeing a long brown hired woman in his mind...in a red kimono...

He looked at his outfit again...and he swears he's seen this green sash somewhere too...

_**That green sash looks good on her**_

Grabbing his head again in even more pain, he saw a long light brown haired girl wearing this sash...

"Miss, are you okay?" Cloud asked, while holding onto Leon.

"I...I..." Leon stuttered.

He saw one of the yellow pins on the ground, along with a brown short-haired girls face.

"I...yes." Leon finally answered, "I'm fine...Mister..."

"Cloud"

"Mister Cloud" Leon continued to say, "Would you be as so kind to escort me back to my tailor shop ?"he asked while picking up the yellow hairpins.

"Of course, miss."

Heading back to Leon's tailor shop, Leon had a thought going through his head.

_'I'll keep you forever, Cloud'_

When they reached the tailor shop, Leon asked Cloud, "Would you like some tea? You must be cold for spending so long outside..."

Smiled at Leon, still believing that he was a woman, "That would be wonderful. Thank you Miss"

Leon smiled at him, and showed Cloud inside. While Cloud waited in his living room, Leon went to his sewing room, and grabbed his scissors.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

"Oh, my" Leon said to his customer, "What could have happened to that family?"

"No one knows, and the police don't have any leads on the killer..."

"Well, I hope they catch this person soon..." said Leon.

Paying Leon, the woman agreed and went on her way.

**Today, the neighborhood is chaotic **

**Now a man's been killed **

**An entire family of four **

**Has been killed by someone**

Leon smirked a sadistic smirk, and stood up. Putting his _'On break' _sign up, he walked towards the back of his shop.

In his room, he brought out a jewelry box, and hugged it closely to his chest.

"I hope you forgive me for what I did Cloud...but pretending to not notice me was just going too far"

Placing the box on the chest near his bed, Leon brought out his _'special'_ toy.

**Besides that, he was acting so awful **

**"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you" he says **

**It was like he was talking to a stranger**

Undressing himself, Leon brought the dildo to his entrance, and went in as gently as possible, masturbating as though he was making love to someone.

_**'It was like he was talking to a stranger'**_

When he finally released, he brought the box to his chest, and hugged it deeply.

"You forgive me, right Cloud?" he asked the box, "You married me, and promised to always to love me..."

Bringing the box from his chest, he placed it on his lap, and opened it.

Inside was the heart of Cloud Strife.

"And now that I have your heart, you'll be able to keep that promise..." Leon said while smirking evilly. He gently closed the chest, and placed it back under his bed. He got dressed back into the kimono he was wearing.

He still needed to make the Mofuku's for Cloud and those three other girls, (who he thought sick, since it was obvious they all wanted to sleep with their brother), funeral in three days.

**But I have to concentrate on my work **

**I carry my scissors in one hand **

**The scissors that are now painted red **

**The more you sharpen it, _the better it cuts_**

Leon had to remember to get Cloud's body tonight.

He didn't want those icky maggots stealing his Cloud.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**O_O Did i just write that?**

***looks over story again***

**Yep, I wrote that.**

**R&R Plz! I wanna know what you thought of this story.**

**Oh, and I had to change the lyrics a bit to fit the story!**

**So if you wanna see the actual ones, look up 'The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka' by Megurine Luka. :3**


End file.
